


Spring Back

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	Spring Back

Blair was done with this. Putting herself on the line, her heart on the line over and over again only to have her love thrown back in her face or thrown aside like it meant nothing.

"I am Blair Cornelia Waldorf."

Squaring her shoulders, head held high she walked away. Back straight, not a tear to be shed Blair used all the attributes she had perfected over the years. There was nothing that Blair Waldorf couldn't do better and hiding a broken heart was like an old friend. Being resilient was a trait from Eleanor that she would weld proudly.


End file.
